The surprise
by simorch87
Summary: Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

I in no way shape or form own Big Bang Theory, I just like to dabble with the universe.

This piece is set around the artic. Sheldon has run back home to Texas.

* * *

'What do you mean he isn't coming back? Leonard I gave you one mission, bring Sheldon home.'

'Give him a few weeks he'll be so annoyed with his mum he'll coming running back with his tail between his legs.'

'Your sure he'll be back.'

'Yer of course. Now where were we.'

* * *

Things progressed nicely life created a new pattern, Leonard and Penny dated, Bernadette meet Howard, Raj could talk to women but through it all one thing was missing. Sheldon never returned from Texas.

He never called or wrote. He de-friended every one on Facebook, changed mobile numbers and for all appearances just disappeared. Even Howard couldn't find him. He just disappeared. Soon he was just a name, a distant memory that occasional came forth when a day, subject or food was mentioned.

Everyone continued on. Howard married Bernadette, Leonard and Penny dated and broke up several times.

Whilst Sheldon may have left, they still followed his calendar. Tonight was Chinese.

'Hi guys.' Penny breezes past the guys and claims the right hand corner of the couch. His old spot. This spot made her feel calmer. Particularly with what she had to do tonight. Deep breath Penny Ol' girl. You just need to tell the guys and break up with Leonard. After tea though. As my apartment is packed and I have no food.

The evening drew to a close. Deep breaths.

It was now or never.

'Leonard we need to talk.' The most ominous words any person can hear.

'Yeah sure Penny. Is this about what I asked the other day?'

She gives a brief smile but says nothing. Howard and Bernadette leave. Raj goes back to his room.

'So, it's just you and me now. Have you thought about my proposal? Please say you've finished with everything else and you'll let me take care of you.'

Quietly she says his name 'Leonard.' He stops the rumble coming from his mouth and stares waiting for her to respond.

'I can't do this any more. I tried my best to be successful here and now it's time for me to go and honour some promises.'

'You can be successful here. You just need to marry me and have my babies.'

Penny shakes her head sadly. 'Leonard right there is the reason I can't marry you. All you see is a hot chick who can have kids. I'm so much more then that.'

'What about all the time and money I've put into you. Leonard grabs her wrist and attempts to pull her towards his room. Your going no where.'

'Leonard your hurting my wrist and making this all the more easier to tell you the truth. I fly out to Texas tomorrow for my wedding.'

That stoppedo Leonard in his tracks, he dropped her arm and slowly slide down to the couch. 'Who are you marrying?'

'I don't know.'

'Will it be permanent?'

'I don't know.'

'What do you know then?'

'I know this isn't going to work. I know that arranged marriages last longer. I know that I made a promise to my parents who signed me up for this.'

'Wait your parents signed you up for what?'

'I can't say. All you need to know is I won't be here in the morning and this thing we had is over.'

'How can you marry a stranger but not me?'

'Because Leonard a stranger doesn't have our history.'

'I had hoped we could still be friends. That I could introduce my husband to you one day.'

* * *

Penny was excited. Today she was going to walk down that isle and marry some one she'd never met. She was curious to see who her parents along with the psychologist had chosen. It was this growing trend that started in China. You go to a psychologist, with your friends, and family. The psychologist ask you to fill out a psychological evaluation and they go through the answers. Ultimately finding some one who matches you. Some one they think will be your life partner.

She had tried conventional dating and found she kept coming back to Leonard. She knew there was more to life then Leonard. Aside from that this was contractual. Your family agreed to terms, if the terms weren't filled then you could divorce.

You also had a little bit of say in, you could either marry or walk away at the alter. After that it was up to the heavens.

She rushed from the airport to the beauty parlour. She had three hours to get her hair and make up done. She hadn't been to Texas in a long time. She just hoped that the weather would be mild or her hair was never going to stay up. She had decided if this was going to be her last moment of freedom, then she was going to put on her own make up. It was also less costly. Although her new husband to be had offered to pay for whatever she wanted.

The last piece of hair was pinned in place. The veil lowered. The nerves were starting to appear now. She slide into the waiting limo her dad sat. in the back, along with some childhood friends who were to be her brides maids.

All to soon they were pulling up in front of the church. Apparently his mother was religious.

The girls from her childhood lined up in a row. Her father took her arm. The wedding march began. One by one the girls marched to the music, tell finally she could see the front. There was her husband to be. He was tall, dark haired well built. She couldn't see his face though. He was facing forward.

Slowly they moved closer, she noticed he was lightly tapping his foot. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was as nervous as she was. They had agreed the veil would remain down until they shared their first kiss.

'I Marie, take you Lee, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do s part.'

His voice started to speak the same words she had just spoken. There was something familiar about his tone and accent. She couldn't quiet place it. She stared at his profile from below her veil. Seeking anything that might help her recognise him.

The rings were exchange. The ring he had chosen for her was exquisite.

'By the power invested in me by the state of Texas I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.' Slowly her new husband lifted the veil. For the first time she could clearly see him. It was Sheldon. Her long lost neighbour and friend. Of all the people in the world to end up married to.

Green eyes looked up into blue. He leaned forward and their lips met. It was a quick kiss.

He breathed her name on her lips 'my Penny.' She reached her arms up and lowered his head for another kiss. A deeper more passionate one.

It was the cat calls that brought them back to reality. There would be plenty of time later to ask questions about where he'd been. But first they had a reception to get to. However before they walked down the isle as man and wife she kissed him one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, hope you enjoyed the first part.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny found themsleves slow dancing whilst there wedding guests formed a ring. For there first dance as husband and wife.

Her head leaning on his shoulder, listening to his heart beat. It was strange, she hadn't had to push very hard to get Sheldon to dance with her.

'Hey Sheldon'

'Hmm?'

'I didn't think you danced? I clearly remember you telling me that in all those dimension, in none of them did you dance'

'I did once say that. But that person, Sheldon is dead. My name is Lee now.'

'Can I call you Sheldon in private?'

'Penny, may I call you Penny or would you prefer Marie or Penelope?'

'Penny is just fine, no one has calls me Marie.'

'Why not?'

'I hate that name, it's my mothers name.'

'Penny prehaps we can continue this conversation when we are alone. I want to enjoy this evening, and not have it tainted of memories from another life time.'

The evening wound down. The guests left. Sheldon and Penny found themselves alone in a hotel room.

The conversation from earlier forgotten. Kisses shared. Although they knew they had much to discuss, like any wedding night this one also finished with husband and wife uniting as one.

* * *

They went to Europe on a honeymoon. Penny learned Sheldon was generous and loving and nothing like the man she remembered. They travelled through many European cities and experienced things most people never get to. Such as dinner at the louve or a tour of nestles chocolate factory, so close you could stick your hand in the vat. After two glorious weeks in Europe Sheldon had to return to Texas. As it turns out he had retired from academia and become a long horn breeder. Penny found herself the proud partner of one of the largest ranches in East Texas. So large infact Sheldon partly owned The Dallas Cowboys. Although not Penny's favourite team, she was glad to embracing his new loves. They were part of her childhood. She had tried her hardest to run from her childhood, tried to become an actress. Now it was time to stop running.

After a several months of settling into life on the ranch and her new husband. 'Lee I need to return to California to tidy some things up'

'What things are you referring to?'

'In case this whole marriage thing was a disaster or my new husband was abusive I paid tell the end of my lease and placed my furniture in storage. The lease is about to end and I need to work out what to do with my stuff'

'Would you mind if I came?'

'Of course not sweetie, you are my partner. Besides I still live across the hall from Leonard and we-I did not leave on friendly terms.'

'Penny whilst my social skills have improved I don't understand what you are telling me'

So Penny explained how the evening before they were married she had told Leonard it was over and how he grabbed her wrist.

By the end of her speech she was sniffling and Sheldon had pulled her into a hug. She was grateful to be able to hide her face in the crook of his neck. Despite having not been together for long she already knew her favourite place was in his arms. That he'd never raise a hand to her as that was neither gentlemanly or southernly.

* * *

Lee and Penny hired a car at the airport and drove in silence. Both caught up in there own thoughts, both apprehensive of what lay ahead.

Although Sheldon was still Sheldon in many regards there are a few key points of difference, long gone is the plaid and super heroes shirts in its place are jeans and flannel. Of course he had also bulked out. He was still lean but he also had a healthy amount of muscle on his body from working with the Longhorns.

Pulling up to the all to familiar building, Lee parked the car then came to assist Penny. Out of a need to distract herself penny stole his hat then lend up on her toes and stole a kiss. His arms fell to her waist and pulled her close.

Up the stairs they moved, hand in hand. Arms lightly swinging. As they reached the 4th floor their hands seperated whilst she looked for the key. He turned briefly to stare at 4a.

The door clicks open, stale air wafts out. Together they step over the thresh hold. What lay before them is not how Penny left the apartment. The basic furniture has been ripped out of the walls, graffiti sprayed on the every where and the floor covered in dog faeces. Both stared at the mess in dismay.

'I knew you were messy but this is...'

'Lee, why would I trash an appartment I hoped to move back to if my marriage didn't go well? And I don't even own a dog.'

They ventured further into the appartment to find more destruction. All the photos she had on the fridge had been defaced.

'How are we meant to clean this up? How am I meant to get my deposit back on this place?'

'Penny I will pay to have it professionally cleaned but first we need to see Howard. I believe he still has cameras scattered around your appartment.'

'That little creep has cameras around my apartment?'

'Yes, can you see the red lights around the place?'

Yes

'Those are pinhole cameras. I'm betting Leonard installed them to keep tabs on your comings and goings'

'That weasel!'

* * *

Hi Berne, is Howard home?

...

No im not back permanently

...

Yes I did marry a stranger

...

No, I'm not in love with your husband or planning to run away with him.

...

No im not going to murder him

...

I need his help with the cameras I found in my apartment.

...

ill explain later

...

bye

They had agreed it best for Sheldon not to be present when Howard came to assist. Not that he was far away. He was on the roof of the building.

It didn't take Howard long to retrieve the video showing a very elated Leonard paying a group of thugs and him defacing her photos.

As a precaution Sheldon advised Penny to get Howard to remove the chunk of video of her finding the appartment with her new husband and to remove anything after that just playing a continual loop of the last month.

* * *

Penny and Sheldon booked a hotel for the evening.

'Penny do you trust me?'

'Of course, your my Moonpie'

'Tomorrow we are going to pay for professional cleaners to clean the place. Then we are going to play a little return joke on Leonard.'

I love you Moon-pie the words rolled easily off her tongue. Like they were second nature.

* * *

The next day they returned to the apartment, Penny greeted the professional cleaners. She advised them to clean the poo off the floor n right the furniture but to leave the graffiti. They would return at 5:45.

After a fabulous day spent in L.A been allowed to buy anything she fancied. Of course they bought a set of shoes for now owning one pair of designer shoes was enough. She's sure in the future when it clicks in she'll buy more but for now she is content.

Sheldon of course had other ideas. 'Penny buy whatever you want, once we are back on the ranch you won't have access to these shops'

Although many things had changed. Sheldon was still a stickler for routine. They shopped tell 4:30, Sheldon calculated they'd need roughly 45 minutes to drive back to Pasadena. That left 15 minutes to get rid of the cleaners and come prepare.

the cleaners were shuffled out the door. Penny sat on a chair in the middle of her lounge room, crying with the door open. Right on cue Leonard appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Whats wrong Penny?'

'Some one trashed my apartment and now I can't live here again'

'Ha I knew your marriage would fail'

Penny's only response was to weep harder

'I told you when you left you'd you were mine but I don't want you now. Your tainted by another man'

As Leonard continued to spout off about his updated life, he placed himself on the chair beside Penny.

Brushing past Leonard, Sheldon scopes penny up and places her on his lap. She leans back against his broad chest.

'Kitten I came as soon as I could, what's the matter?'

Penny stopped weeping at the affectionate name. Turned and hide her face in his shoulder.

'I don't know what I'm going to do, the place is ruined'

Sheldon looked up and pretended to survey the damage.

'We can fix this it's all external'

Penny and Sheldon shared a kiss, as though it was just themselves in the room.

Leonard spluttered as he realised what he was seeing. Rubbing his eyes.

'You either married Sheldon or a very good lookalike'

Penny smiled and evilly grinned. ' I married Sheldon'

'You married him, but you couldn't marry me?'

'I didn't know I was married to him tell he lifted the veil.'

'But really you married him...'

'He is more a man then you'll ever be. Oh and Leonard I will be reporting you to police for trashing my apartment.'

'But you were mine. I called dibs'


End file.
